Kitsun Utomachi
Kitsun Utomachi, is the previous Captain of the 4th Division. Appearance Kitsun Utomachi is just about 6' tall. He has an average look to his physical condition, and is very strong, even though his appearance may not support that thought. He has bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes that almost seem to turn to pale and feel like they are staring right to your spirit when he becomes serious. He is usually seen with a smile walking around the division. He wears his 4th Division Captain haori open, which is generally filled with different syringes and beakers for medical research. He carries his zanpakutou on his left side. Personality Kitsun generally has a light and kind personality. He is generally nice to everyone and is able to gain the trust of others easily. He is enthused by the medical procedures and different 'tests' he runs (what those are cannot be described in words alone) but abhors doing paperwork. When he finds something that he enjoys he puts all his energies into it and is a dedicated member of his division. He has a darker side however which shows itself when either he, his friends, or his division is being threatened. If this occurs he tends to act in a manner opposite of his usual, happy nature. He becomes deathly serious and extremely dangerous. History Pre-Shinigami: Kitsun started life with a desire to learn how everything worked and to solve whatever he could. During his studies, he worked to be able to create different chemicals and medical devices no one had thought of before, and tended to be a little eccentric at times when it came to his research. He was just a face in a crowd until one day when he won a competition with his research, making his name known far and wide. Another student, thinking himself superior, attacked Kitsun one night on his way home in jealousy and killed him. Before entering the Academy: Little is known about Kitsun prior to his entering the Court Guard Squads. Academy: Kitsun found his way into the Academy after finding out about the Court Guard Squads. He was found to be proficient in kidou and control of his spiritual pressure, and was more skilled than he let on. He tended to blend in with the crowd, and others generally didn't suspect that he was powerful. Kitsun used this to his advantage and would overpower his opponents, much to their surprise, by using their overconfidence to his advantage. He tended to fight his opponents and take mental note of their abilities and style. He would then look for openings or create ones if he needed to. Court Guard Squad: Kitsun entered the 4th Division a long time ago and has since stayed with it ever since he first joined. When he first entered, he quickly befriended many Shinigami and found a family with Hisaglove, his first Vice Captain, and several others, a few of whom where in the 4th with him. Kitsun served under two Captains before alannacho was promoted to be his third Captain. Kitsun then became the Vice Captain of the 4th Division and stayed as such until shortly after alannacho stepped down. He then stepped down from his Vice Captain position and served under Dragona until she left and alannacho once more became his Captain. Kyo, and then Rin were the Vice Captains of the Division with alannacho, until he was once again promoted back to Vice Captain. Shortly after his promotion to Vice Captain, alannacho retired and Kitsun was made Captain of the 4th Division. Throughout his time in the 4th Division, Kitsun befriended the members within the division as well as some outside the division. He is the oldest member of his division, and as such, is quite skilled in reihai usage. He often spent his earlier years experimenting and messing with other members, and currently he spends his time healing the injured Shinigami that come into the Infirmary, and occasionally visiting his friends in other divisions. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Energy Description: ' Kitsun has a large amount of Captain Class Reiatsu, enough to be used as both a weapon and a shield directly. Zanpakutou of 3rd Seats and below aren’t sharp to him and techniques fuelled with his Reiatsu would completely overpower them. '''Durability Decription: ' His stamina is below average and he tires more quickly when doing sustained physical activities. '''Kidō Skill Description: Kitsun is extremely skilled in kidou, being a long lasting member of the 4th. He is inordinately proficient in the use of kidou and the control of his reiatsu in his battles, or in healing patients in the Infirmary. He has little preference of Hadou or Bakudou, and is able to use both of them skillfully in battle. Shunpo Skill Description: Kitsun is skilled in Hohou after many years of practice and training. It is one of his stronger skills and he utilizes it often in battle to surprise his opponent or to avoid attacks. Hakuda Description: Kitsun is somewhat skilled in Hakuda. It's not his front most skill, but he can fight to an extent in hand to hand combat. Zanpakutou Essence of life: The sealed form of the zanpakutou it takes the form of a normal katana. The blade is white in color and is 73cm in length. The blade is slightly curved like all normal katana blades. The hilt of the zanpakutou is like an average hilt. It is 27cm in length and crimson in color. The sheath of the zanpakutou is blood red in color. *Shikai: The release command is "Spill forth Essence of life". The blade itself is the same type and size as it was in its sealed state, but it takes on a red glow and is engulfed in blood. Shikai Special Ability: of Shikai Powers Passive Ability 1(Platelet Cluster) Strength: When Kitsun is attacked, the platelets form a mini-shield in his blood, increasing his defensive capabilities and lowering the damage taken by attacks. Weakness: This ability pulls the risk of damaging Kitsun’s cells due to lack of oxygen if used too often for too long. Passive Ability 2(Charged blood) Strength: Kitsun’s blood is supercharged and is able to resist impurities (poisons and such) depending on the power of his opponent compared to his own. His wounds clot quicker than normal, and his blood is able to carry more oxygen, enhancing his endurance in battles. Weakness: This drains Kitsun’s reiatsu slowly over time. The more wounds/poison his blood has to deal with, the quicker his reiatsu levels drop. Active Ability 1(Blood infusion) Strength: By putting his zanpakutou near the wounds, Kitsun can send his blood into an ally, which restores their blood levels. The platelets are supercharged and clot the bleeding once the red blood cells and plasma have been sent into the patient. The white blood cells are more powerful than normal and remove any impurities in the patient’s blood. The blood cells would match the type of the person in need of healing. Weakness: This ability can only be used on three patients safely in Shikai, anymore than that and Kitsun would begin to drain himself too far on blood levels. Active Ability 2(Phagocytosis) Strength: When Kitsun uses this attack, he swings his zanpakutou towards the enemy, launching out several globs of white blood cells 1/2 ft in diameter at the opponent. These blood cells can be used in one of two ways. They can be used to block opponent kidou or zanpakutou based attacks by engulfing them. Or they can be used to latch onto the enemy. When they attach to the enemy, they begin to absorb the energy of who they latch onto. The only way to get them off is by first killing them (slashing/kidou), and then peeling them off. When they are dead, they do not absorb reiatsu, but act as a weight, and are sticky, so it is difficult to remove them. Weakness: The attack form of phagocytosis can be easily dodged as it is a straight on attack. Active Ability 3(Apoptosis) Strength: Kitsun can make the cells from phagocytosis commit apoptosis. When they commit apoptosis they dissolve whatever they are in contact with. Weakness: The stronger an opponent, the less it will affect them. If they have killed the cells on them (cutting/burning/etc…), apoptosis cannot be used. *Bankai: Essence of life, scarlet cascade: Kitsun’s zanpakutou takes on the form of a bone marrow blade, covered in blood. The blades can be made more brittle, but are otherwise the same as the blades in Shikai. Passive Ability 1 (Mitosis) Strength: Kitsun’s blades, when broken, can self replicate, creating constant copies of itself which can be used to attack or heal. The ability to replicated depends on Kitsun's reiatsu and the size of the blade left. The smaller the pieces, the more time it takes to regenerate. If it's cut in half, it takes one post. If it was obliterated into tiny pieces, it won't come back. Weakness: The blades are brittle and can be broken semi-easily. Passive Ability 2 (Helper T-cell homing beacon) Strength: Kitsun’s blood constantly produce something very similar to Helper T-cells. When the opponent is cut by Kitsun’s blade, or if they get caught by blood created by it (hits them, they step on it, etc…) or any blood from him, these homing cells are latched onto that part of them (clothes/skin/etc...). These cells signal the attack site for the Killer T-cells. Weakness: The opponent has to come into contact with the blood to have these attached. If the opponent has it only on their clothes, they can just remove the blood part and they are untraceable. Active Ability 1] (Killer T-cell strike) Strength: If the homing cells are attached to the enemy, Kitsun can launch his blades at the opponent and they will lock on and continue to seek out the opponent until they come in contact with the homing cells. Kitsun does not need to be in contact with the blades, they will seek the opponent on their own. However, he can halt them in midair. Also, since it is his blood, he can call the blades back to him. Weakness: Kitsun cannot control the direction of the blades. They only seek out the homing beacon cells on their intended target. Active Ability 2] (Cellular regeneration) Strength: Kitsun can crack open his blood blades to cover the injured in globs of regenerative cells which will slowly engulf them and heal their wounds while restoring their blood. The blood is supercharged, and will help to remove impurities from the patient's bloodstream. Weakness: This ability can only be used so many times and requires concentration, so using it in battle is difficult to impossible. Active Ability 3] (Cellular explosion) Strength: Kitsun can force excess reiatsu into his blood cells, regardless of wherever they are, causing them to become supersaturated with reiatsu. The blood cells then explode with a force proportional to the amount of blood cells present, and Kitsun's overall reiatsu. Because his blades are his blood, when he explodes them, they exert tremendous force. Weakness: The blades that blow up cannot regenerate, and because the blades are not that large, the attack is confined to a restrained perimeter per each individual blade.